User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors Comedy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan hiya, let me know when your on, made 3 new posts, one in ashfur, one in tigerstar, one in scourge. Rainface, a honest warrior 12:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat i know how to add a chat to the wiki but im not a admin so u have to do it. go here http://warriorscomedy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiaLabs thanks :DDDD 18:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) i'll be the deputy of the Project Comedy. [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 19:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! We are on chat btw! [[User:Rainfacestar|♥'RAINFACE'STAR☼]] WE ♥ CATZ! 20:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure I would like to be a warrior in Project Comedy,but I won't be writing lots of jokes because Im bad at them :( [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) yous left me in chat. Were are yous? Rainface<3 01:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) oh, well we are on my wiki. Rainface<3 21:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! 22:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? Rainface<3 23:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Meh lonely! Please come back on! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: Rainface<3 00:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) NOES! YOU LEFT! ARE U COMING BACK? Rainface<3 23:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! One thing, how do you get a siggie? User:Ivyheart 20:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! The jokes(HAHA)are...sooo(pant)FUNNY!(LOLZLOLZLOLZLOLZ)8D Darktail432 20:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I tried to transfer my warriors wiki siggie to this wiki, but it messed up, so it shows as only this... I 00:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. At least it's something :P Hi, I'm new here. Can I be an apprentice on Project Comedy. I can find the page for it, so can you send me the link? 00:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Then can I have a mentor or do I need to wait? 00:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you help me with my siggie. I want it to look like this but I cant get it to work... Siggie:¶Icewish¶ Heyz Rowan. If you have 10 seconds to spare, watch this. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 11:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Joke Pages This is super funny stuff. I love The Cloudtail jokes. Love what you do on here. Spottedpelt34 18:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Firetstar I am blocked from Warriors Wiki don't worry I'll be back. Cause Kitsu is a jerk! This always happens. I'm like, "Kitsu why am I blocked?" And she's like, "I don't know." Well she should! This isn't fair!!!! Brackenfur test tes tes test tes t 02:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I Need Your Help Since I am blocked from Warriors Wiki I need you to tell Atelda and Featherpelt that I am blocked but will be back soon. I think i'll be back in a week. And leave on my profile this I am blocked but do not worry I might be back soon enough! If you do this for me I will be very grateful Brackenfur66 I Quit If you will not forgive me from telling you to shut up than maybe I should leave your Wiki. But know this I worked my butt off this Wiki so if you don't forgive me than I will leave this Wiki for good. Sorry Brackenfur Hi & Help So your the founder of this wiki? Wow! I'm DJCandyBud or DJ for short and I'd like to learn how I can help out here. --DJCandyBud 02:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firestar!! My computer is now up and running offically, so I'll be on her A LOT more!!\ -Moonstar, Leader of MoonClan 22:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Play That Way I'm blocking myself Quit unbanning me! Brackenfur66 Sr. Warrior awww, Rainlegs told me she was going to talk to Ivy about dening my Sr. Warrior nomination on WCCRPWiki because I snapped at her... and after someone finally nominated me! Now she'll probably never let be nominated again :'( 06:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) WCCRPWIKI ya know what, I think rainlegs might ban me now. She said she wouldn't, but she seemed to be implieing that I was broke the rules by snapping at her. Anyway, if I do get banned, you can still contact me on LOOOWiki, Warrior Cats Art Wiki, or any other of my wikis. 09:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) OMG I just had a scary thought: whatif I get banned Permanetly?!!?! I am seriously freaking out here! What in the world am I doing? I'm worying a ban that I probably won't even get! *laughs hopefully* or will I?... I just really hope not.... 10:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) oh, good, I don't think anything bad will happen now. me and rainlegs have made up :) 14:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Are You Done? Can't you just leave me alone!!!! I am doing my best to help you out!! I am a nobody!!!!!!! Everyone has forgotten me! I feel like f***ing Hollyleaf ok? I'm happy you forgive me. But can you tell Kitsu I'm sorry and I wanna come back? What are you talking about Firestar? You told me its okay to swear on this Wiki when I blocked someone! You wouldn't talk to me when I told you to shutup! You are the reason I was banned! I did NOT swear I bleeped it out! Everyone hates me like I'm some devil! Its because of Skye!!!!!! Seriously I am just confused and independent! I just don't know how to act! I never do anything wrong! The Wiki forces me to act like it! I'm sorry I got in your face! Its just not that fun to be the one that everyone thinks is some phycho! Don't tell Kitsu if you don't want to. I feel like nobody feels my pain thats all! :( Funny how you don't even care! Everyone acts like I left like a phycho! Don't you even understand what it feels like? Even atelda forgot about me! I AM SORRY! I made a mistake! I am used to it! Just ban me because I'm thinking of suicide! I'm bullied in school and to have eveyone hate me on Wikia just goes off! My family abuses me like nuts! I don't have a good life! And I have just about reached my limit. I thought you were my friend Firestar. :( For one thing Dapple is the one who set off my rampage. When people act disrespectful to me I AM NOT going down without a fight. Also Kitsu and Skye destroy the whole fun side of the Wiki which annoys the heck out of me. It is hard to just go on when nobody will just accept for you for who you are and realize you made mistakes. And this is because of what? Because of provoke from other people. I am innocinet! I swear to god I am just doing my best to stay on my feet. In fact there is one place i can talk to kitsu and she won't ban me. If you don't wanna be friends that is fine but it felt good to completley open up to somebody you know. Bye! I will not be ressponding to any more pointless messages firestar. Dude I didn't do anyhting. Brackenfur! sure I would like to join a rp wiki! Don't go Please Rowe, I may be new , but, I WANT YOU TO STAY!!!! Your loved by alomost everyone I feel the Brackenfur66 thing is my doing. Why 'cuse I was the one he blocked. If thats why your turnig your self in don't! ::::::::::::: Goldenleaf88 (talk) 03:17, December 3, 2012 (UTC) is this a new site ? Adminship? Hey, im Hawk.. Can.. Can I be admin..? Please?? [[User:Hawkbreath|'Music is my']] [[User Talk:Hawkbreath|''drug'']] 07:35, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Can I adopt this wiki